Currently, many users plan their day based on weather forecasts, such as what clothes to wear and what activities to do. These forecasts, however, have only varied success at predicting weather, as many forecasts indicate that it will rain but it does not, that there will be a 15 mile-per-hour wind when it ends up being 30 miles-per-hour, or that it will be mostly cloudy when it ends up being sunny. As anyone that has used these forecasts can attest, these forecasts are often wrong.
Further, meteorologists determining these weather forecasts commonly base their predictions on large-scale weather formations. Because of this, these forecasts are directed to large regions of a state, province, or country. Even when these predictions are accurate for a large region, often small parts of those regions have different weather, sometimes substantially different weather. It may, for example, be calm and sunny through most of a 1000-square-kilometer area but at a particular park be both windy and raining. If a user wishes to go to this park, such differences in weather can greatly affect his or her day, as the user will show up at the park expecting calm winds and sun and be greeted with both wind and rain.